


Apéritifs et Entrées (Appetizers and Entrees)

by SweetieKai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clubbing, Cock Worship, Collars, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, Humanstuck, Humiliation, Incest, Intersex, Intimacy, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, One Night Stands, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKai/pseuds/SweetieKai
Summary: A collection of different Homestuck/Homesmut stories of various length I've best requested to do. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Vriska Serket, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Joey Claire/ Lynera Skalbi, Joey Claire/Galekh Xigisi, John Egbert/Jade Harley, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, The Condesce/Jade Harley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 8are it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska decides to put on a steamy show and enjoy herself for Terezi over webcam. Terezi more than appreciates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by made-upMusician over Discord.

The computer screen illuminated the dimly lit room of Vriska's hive, the outline of Vriska's hunched over form was visible as she bent over the keyboard.

Her slender fingers typed across the keyboard as she gave a small grin. Her hands moved down over her white tank top and pulled it up over her head, exposing her small perky-sized breasts.

She cupped what she could between her hands, giving them a little squeeze as she stared down at the husktop in front of her on the bed.

A noise of approval could be heard from the screen as Terezi Pyrope gave a nod. The temple of her glasses held between her mouth as she sucked on them in thought.

"Well, what do you think?" Vriska asked her, bouncing her boobs up and down in her palms, showing off her chest. "They are cute!" Terezi replied.

Vriska frowned, slumping her shoulders forwards as she responded. "Cute? Is that all?" She said, sounding a little discouraged by the answer.

Terezi gave a giggle, taking off her own shirt to reveal her own hefty breasts. "Yeah, they are very cute! Not, that it's bad, there is nothing wrong with having small tits, Vriska!".

Vriska huffed. "Easy for you to say, you got grapefruit-sized boobs!". She leaned back on the bed, showing that she was wearing nothing on her bottom or legs, exposing her slim thighs and crotch.

She stuck out her tongue, placing both hands on the base of her legs to spread them, giving a view of her completely naked body to Terezi.

Terezi's response was another giggle as she licked her lips. "Very nice, Serket. Do you have any of the toys I sent you?" She asked, sitting up and leaning in close to watch.

Vriska reached off to the side, grabbing something and presenting it to Terezi. It was a six-inch hard rubber dildo that was the shape of a teal troll's bulge with a pointed soft rubber tip at the top.

She looked over it before holding it up the laptop. Terezi's gave an excited giggle, clapping her hands. "I'm... flattered, honestly. But I don't believe your bulge is this big in real life." Vriska said.

Terezi stuck out her tongue, giving a shrug. "Well, I guess you'll just have to find out!" Another cackle emitting from her mouth. Vriska's face turning a blue tint as she looked down at the toy in her hands.

She adjusted herself so that she was squatting backwards again, her legs spread to either side as she placed the toy on its bottom, positioning her nook against the rubber nub.

A small moan escaped Vriska's lips as she felt the hard tip rub against her nook, the arousal caused her bulge to unsheathe. She swore, feeling her face get hot as she pressed the toy into her nook.

Terezi laughed again as she watched Vriska mount the toy. "S-shut up!" Vriska responded, lowering herself onto the bulge's length, letting out a gasp as she did.

There was a moment of silence as she caught her breath, followed by a string of insults. With shaky hands she gripped the base of the toy as steadily as she could as she slowly bottomed out onto its full length.

Terezi was enjoying herself, she had one hand around her breasts and was giving a moan at what she was watching, her other hand traveling down to her crotch to rub her own bulge.

Once Vriska had inserted herself onto the dildo, she gave a deep breath before slowly rocking back and forth against it, finding a steady pace before she started to fully ride the large rubber bulge.

Terezi pushed her fingers into her nook, fingering herself slowly as she walked Vriska through riding the large toy. "Ride it-uh, in circles. It will feel better!" She said.

Vriska gave a nod, riding in a circular motion as she supported her weight on the bed below her. She soon was moaning, the wetness of her nook dripped onto the sheets beneath her as her bulge soon found the dildo, wrapping around it.

Terezi was now pounding her fingers into her nook, her bulge was in her other hand as she pumped it, giving a few moans, her genetic material was leaking over her fingers and staining her hand.

Soon both of the girl's moans would combine, turning into grunts as Vriska rocked back and forth on the toy more frantically, as she grabbed the sheets beneath her.

Feeling her own orgasm closing near she thrust fully down on the length of the dildo, bottoming out on it once more as it hit the back of her nook, brushing against her clit as she shook furiously, screaming out as she came on the large toy.

Catching her breath for a moment, she lifted her now sensitive nook off the fake bulge, giving a moan. She looked up just in time to see Terezi cum all over her own bed, giving a high-pitched shriek. Vriska smirked, blowing a kiss at the troll on the computer screen. "Enjoy the show?".


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and John have some pillow talk after a fun but scandalous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by Sarah over Discord

The first words that she said when she woke up were as followed. "We can't tell anyone, John." Jade told the figure that laid next to her on the bed.

John faced away from her, his back was turned to her, but she could tell that he was awake. His shoulders moved back as he gave a sigh. "You think that I am really going to do that?". He said, raising his head a little to reply to her question.

She gave a breath of relief and sunk her head into the pillow beneath her as she closed her eyes, the night before coming back to her at all once. She remembered his touch, the way he held her legs above her head as his cock thrust into her. But it was gentle and precise, not hard or rough like anyone she had before.

She didn't really remember anything else, it was all blur. But she had sex with John Egbert, who; by all technical definition was her biological brother. They didn't come from the same mother though, or grew up in the same house.

They were a product of the universe, of the game they decided to play. They were their own parents. These thoughts went through her mind as she laid on the bed. She thought it was her own way of justifying the events that had taken place that night.

She reached her hand over to his body, still naked under the covers like her own. It traveled down his forearm to wrap her fingers into his. "But you know of course, we aren't really siblings..." She said in a soft voice. "Yeah, but what do I say? Oh, she isn't really my sister because I created her in a video game?" He said with a smirk.

She flicked the back of his head, he gave a grunt. "John, this is serious. People don't take kindly to siblings falling in love." She told him.

There was a pause, and he shifted, turning to face her with a serious of an expression he could muster while he was still half awake. "Are you in love with me, Jade?" He asked. She looked down at him for a moment. "No, I am not..." She finally replied, looking back up at him with a just as serious expression on her own face.

John smiled smugly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Good, then you don't mind me doing this!" He said, placing a kiss against her cheek, which Jade gave a giggling in response, playfully giving him a shove away, but not really resisting his advances.

The feeling of his warm mouth against her cool skin was soothing, and she closed her eyes as she took it in, his lips moving across her face and down her chin towards her neck was a great sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, her bosom going flat against his chest. She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a moan.

John paused, looking at her face. "Something wrong?" He asked, his hand lazily rubbing across in circles along her stomach and abdomen.

She shook her head, giving a smile, her left ear twitched on the top of her head. "You hit a good spot there, ahh- your mouth felt good, don't worry." She said, turning around so he was spooning her, giving his hands better access to her front. "You don't have to be anywhere soon, do you?" She asked. John shook her head, his hands going across her stomach, rubbing and massaging the soft flesh of her pelvis.

Her leg gave a soft twitch against his, she was happy at the feeling of his warm hands, his body. It was a good feeling against her own at the moment.

The sheets on her didn't feel as good enough as the curve of his body felt against her own. John placed another kiss on the back of her neck, which she replied to by resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

Any worries she felt before had been washed away to be replaced by a sense of calmness and serenity. She was cuddling John's naked body, his hands moving across her own in a soothing and stimulating way that made chills run down her spine.

She was cuddling his naked body, and she couldn't have been happier.


	7. As Good as Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey wakes up to discover that she is Lynera's personal guest, and she intends to do whatever she wants with the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by Thatll-Do over Discord.

Joey felt awful, her head was spinning and her mouth was dry. She slowly opened her eyes as she took in the dim room she found herself in. Panic set in as she came to terms with her situation.

She was in small room. She saw a figure, bent over a table in front of her. She tried to move, but found that her hands were bound above her in cuffs. Struggling, she tried to remember how she got here.

She was drinking tea with a troll when she suddenly blacked out. She had been drugged, that was for sure. But she didn't know why.

The realization that she had no clothes on suddenly hit her as she looked up in terror and anger at her captor. "Hey, what gives?" She asked.

The figure picked something up that Joey couldn't see. When she turned around she got a good look at her. It was the troll, a woman dressed in a green dress and vest with frizzy hair and glasses.

She gave a grin, approaching the human with what appeared to be a mouth gag of some kind. "Aren't you the feisty one?" She said, her voice was calm but she seemed upset with the girl. "You're a liar for one, do you think your fake horns and hoodie could fool someone like me?" She asked. "I'm suspicious of anyone who just comes meandering into the brooding caves!"

Joey scowled, giving a spit in her direction with what saliva she could form in her dry mouth. "What do you mean, where am I? Where is Xefros?" She asked, looking around once more.

The troll returned the scowl. "I don't know any Xefros, as for your other question I just answered it so pay attention!" She said with a fierce tone. "Are you here to kidnap grubs, Alien?". She asked her.

Joey shook her head, still struggling against her bonds. "Wh-No. I don't want your grubs, I don't even like grubsauce!" She said to the troll woman.

The troll gave a gasp and pulled a knife out of her dress, pointing it right as Joey's face. "I Knew it! You're here to eat the grubs!" She said, waving the blade dangerously close to her face.

Joey leaned back, shaking her head furiously at her. "N-NO OF COURSE I'M NOT! PLEASE LET ME GO! GET YOUR KNIFE OUT OF MY FACE!" She shouted back at her.

Thwack. The blade of the knife hit Joey on her head, causing her to black out once more.

When Joey came to again, she found that she was facing the wall, her hands were still bound above her, and she was starting to lose feeling in them.

She felt something in her mouth as she tried to speak, only to find her words muffled. A spank hit the back of her ass and she yelped, clenching her eyes.

A voice piped up. "Don't try to struggle, bitch." It was the troll lady. "You're not leaving until I get some answers-" She said.

Joey felt her breath on the back of her own neck. "-and if I don't. Well, I can still have some fun with you!" She exclaimed, planting another smack on her ass.

Joey gave a groan, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. She felt her throat being constricted as the troll pulled at a collar that was now around her neck.

She had to do something, this troll was crazy and was going to torture her! What was her name? Lynera? She muffled out through the ring gag, trying to speak. "Aht Oo you Aunt? Oeny? Old?" She managed to get out.

Lynera gave a grin, her hand rested on her sore bottom. "What I have here..." She began to say. "-Is as good as gold!" She laughed, her finger rubbed along Joey's crotch as she felt her lips being spread open.

She rubbed against the girl's slit in a circular motion, which caused Joey to squirm, her tongue hung from her ring gag. Her legs buckling when Lynera stuck her fingers inside her pussy.

The feeling of her nails caused Joey to moan out, her face flushing red as the troll's fingers moved against her inner folds, heating rising in her stomach as she felt a wave of arousal.

There was the feeling of the troll's weight against her back as Joey felt something slick and wet press against her rear. She was bent forwards, her head going down as she got a look at her crotch.

The troll was naked like her, A green tentacle wiggled between her legs, moving on its own against her own groin. Her head was pulled back as she felt the collar being tugged on, not realizing that it was attached to a leash before.

The troll gave a sharp tug, as her bulge slipped into Joey. The sensation was odd and slimy but felt tight and hot as she thrust into the human.

Joey cried out once again as she felt the troll's bulge slide in and out of her pussy, her face now bright red as arousal grew with each thrust. Lynera gave a grin, holding tight onto the leash as she continued to fuck her.

She dropped the collar, and Joey felt herself fall to the floor, the chain holding her cuffs up collapsed with her. Lynera grinned down at her. "If you want grubs so badly, it's mine pleasure to fill you up with some!" She said, grabbing Joey's head, forcing the bulge into her open mouth.

The taste almost made her gag, but that didn't stop Lynera from fucking her mouth. The troll gave a gasp as she held Joey's head in place against her crotch, her bulge twitching against her tongue, rutting out against her orgasm as her genetic material filled the human's mouth.

She stepped back, falling back into a sitting position as a last few ropes of green cum splattered out onto Joey's cold skin. "Ooh, you're a keeper! Be prepared to do this tomorrow, thief!" She said, walking away, leaving Joey alone in the dimly lit room.

Joey shuddered, giving a gag as she caught her breath. Not knowing how she was going to get out of this situation, or if she was at all for that matter.


	8. Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and John enjoy some quality time along, but Vriska wants to try something different tonight in the bedroom much to John's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by Kurukuru_Daza over Discord.

Vriska sat upon John's lap, half naked as her small perky breast hung down from her chest. John grinned up at the sight that met his eyes, a goofy smile was plastered across his face as he spoke. "Hello Ladies!". He said, receiving an eye-roll from Vriska at his comment.

She reached over and flicked the side of his head with her metal arm. "Ow! Watch the hand!". He said, rubbing his face as his arm went up to block and fail her attack. "Are you going to stop being such a dork, or are you going to kiss me?". She asked him.

John smirked, leaning forwards and grabbing the back of her head as she took off her glasses. His lips brushed against hers in a light kiss, then another as she kissed him back, stroking the side of his cheek where her fingers just hit him, now more gently, affectionately.

He brushed the back of her hair, looking at her with a warm smile, and she returned it, looking longingly into his eyes. "Your eyes sparkle like...". John started. "Like diamonds?". She asked. "...Like Gushers!". He replied. Her face went dark blue as she blushed at the comment. "Wow, way to set to the mood, dumbass". She said, sitting back up.

John bit his lip, giving a shrug. "Hey, you asked!". He said, taking the pillow his head was under and thrusting it into the side of her body. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand traveling down to rest on her rear as his fingers gave it a playful squeeze. "Your not mad at me... come on~". He said, that goofy grin returning to his face.

She huffed, giving a squeak at her rear being grabbed. "Kiss me again~". She asked, the warm blue cobalt colour returning to her face as she spoke in a firm commanding voice, or tried to at least. John laughed, pulling her close once more as his mouth met hers again.

Their lips danced softly against each other at first, then it slowly but surely became more intense as John's lips greedily ran over Vriska's. His tongue slipping into her mouth much to the surprise of Vriska who eyes widen as she deepened the kiss, pulling his head closer to his in an attempt to assert control of the situation.

John's hand found her ass again, gripping it tightly as Vriska gave a soft moan into his mouth. His finger worked into the hem of her panties, his cold digits sliding against her warm skin. Vriska broke the kiss, a strand of blue saliva hung from her mouth as her warm breath cascaded down onto John's face, fogging up his glasses.

Vriska's face was deep cobalt as she looked down at John's face. He looked so damn hot with those fogged up glasses. "John- I want to do something.... different tonight~". She told him. He arched his eyebrow at her question, placing his arms behind his head to prop it up. "Oh, and what would that be?". He asked. There was a pause, before she gave a sigh. "How about.... anal?". She asked.

This caused both eyebrows on John's face to be raised as he heard her question. "Are you sure about that, Vriska?". He asked her, a little curiosity but worry showing in his voice. Her face when cross as she grabbed the hem of his shirt. "John, I want to do this!". She said, her fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. Her expression turned meek as she released his shirt. "Please?'. She said softly.

He looked down at her, Vriska's head now resting on his chest with her chin against his collarbone. He blinked, his face relaxing back into one of confident. "Huh, you really are...". He said, running his fingers through the strands of hair that touched his chest. "What would you do for me to agree?". He asked. "Anything!". She said. He grinned, knowing that she would do anything to get her own way. It was just who she was after all.

He reached down, undoing the button on his jeans. "Do the rest~". He told her. She nodded, moving down between his legs and removing his pants along with his underwear. "Nice whites, dork". She said, giving a giggle. John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just... put that mouth to.. better use?'. He said cautiously. She shook her head. "You are terrible at this.". She replied. "Do you want me to fuck you or not?". He snapped. She froze, and then went back to silently working his underwear down his legs.

She took his cock in her left hand and slowly pumped it up and down between her fingers, her face a mixed look of arousal and concentration as her tongue worked over the growing shaft that was John's cock. He looked down at her, his hand going back on her head to stroke her hair.

He thought she looked very cute with his cock in her mouth. She placed her lips over the head of his cock, her long tongue moving around the long shaft. John gave a grunt as he watched her from behind flushed glasses, his cheeks tinted red as his chest swelled in excitement.

Vriska removed her mouth from his erection with an audible popping sound, stroking the now wet and hard shaft, pre-cum dripping down into her fingers as she licked one off, putting it in her mouth. "F-fuck~". John said, his head leaning back. "Don't cum just yet-". She began, sitting up to remove her jeans as she parted her panties, her nook already soaking wet with excitement. "-We are just getting started!". She said, spreading her legs so her ass was rubbing against his cock.

John swore aloud, clenching his teeth together as he felt her asshole press against his cock. She squatted down, working his cock into her tight ass as she gave a groan. "F-fuck! John!". She said, biting her lip as a momentary wave of pain washed over her. Once it was over, it was replaced with an intense feeling of pleasure. her hands tightly clutched John's chest, leaving red marks in his skin.

She panted, stopping for a moment as she bottomed out onto the length of his cock, feeling the length completely fill up her tight insides. "Are you okay?". John asked her. She nodded, releasing her grip on his chest as she slowly started to rock up and down on his large cock.

A few moans escaped her which slowly turned into grunts that got louder and louder as she rode his cock in her ass, a slapping sound filled the room as her ass bounced up and down on his crotch. The arousal made her nook drip blue genetic fluid down her thighs and legs as she threw her head back, orgasming hard as her legs shook.

It wasn't long before John came as well, shooting his cum into her ass, a grunt escaped his lips as he laid their with her on top of her, his cock flopping out of her now gaped and used ass. She laid her head on top of his chest, feeling his heartbeat in his chest as she nuzzled into his neck. He giggled between panted breaths, stroking her hair. "Satisfied?" He asked, she nodded her head.

He kissed her on the top of her head, closing his eyes as they feel asleep together.


	9. Around to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus has a lot of things on his mind which end up getting to him most of the time. But the one thing he can never get off his mind is his wonderful boyfriend, Kankri. Who is more than happy to help him feel better when he is down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was part of an art trade with JamesDrawsSin over Discord!
> 
> Please go check out the wonderful art they made for my other human Cronkri story!
> 
> https://twitter.com/JamesDrawsSin/status/1321214738450288642

Kankri woke up after a well deserved nap, he had spent another long day at the gym in the company of his boyfriend, Cronus. At first he was the targeting of bulling, but after he started dating one of the regulars he had now been left relatively alone and could concentrate on his workout.

Speaking of being alone, he rolled over to see that Cronus wasn't next to him on the bed. He sat up, looking around to find that he was sitting hunched over with his head in his hands. He gave a sigh, stiffing only when he heard Kankri speak. "Cronus, are you okay?". He sat up, turning around to give a weak smile at Kankri. "Yeah, I'm fine, babe. Don't worry about it..." He said, using his hair to push back his messy hair.

Kankri sat up, moving across the bed to place a hand gently on his shoulder. "Cronus, what is wrong? You've been acting depressed for a couple of days down, it's beginning to worry me..." He said. Cronus gave another sigh, taking his hand before pushing it off his shoulder. "I'm not depressed babe, I just... been feeling down, unmotivated, and-" He was cut off by Kankri. "Depressed, Cronus you are depressed and I believe that you need help." He explained to his boyfriend.

Cronus put his head down again, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah okay, maybe I've been a little... depressed lately. I don't know why...". He told Kankri, who proceeded to place a kiss on his cheek, which made Cronus blush, a small smile crept across his face which quickly fell again. "...I just feel like I don't have anyone." He explained. Cronus placed another kiss on his face, this time on his forehead. "You have me, babe." He said, using the name Cronus would usually call him.

He gave a sigh, smiling as he was kissed again by his boyfriend. "Babe, it's okay. You don't have to cheer me up..." He said, returning the kiss to Kankri.

Kankri looked at Cronus for a moment, returning the kiss, this time on his mouth, savouring the feeling of Cronus's lips upon his own mouth. He broke the kiss with a small gasp of air, licking his own lip. "I do, and I would very much~". Kankri started, placing his hand on Cronus's chest. He moved it down his shirt, feeling up his hard abs, finger grazing over his stomach until he cupped the crotch of his sweatpants. "~like to in any way I possibly can..." He explained, his voice hanging off every word as he gasped out his words softy into Cronus's ear.

Cronus gave a gulp, pressing his mouth against Kankri's throat, giving a small chuckle when he felt his crotch being groped. Kankri would feel his cock rising in his pants against his own hand, which he would slide down into the waistband of his pants to wrap his fingers against the hard shaft, giving it a slow tug as he sat behind him, his arm working slowly at first only to pick up in speed as the kisses they shared became more frequent between them.

His hand would rub the head of Cronus's cock, bring it out from the hem of his pants to get a better reach, using both of his hand now, rubbing them up and down along his large shaft. Cronus grunted, placing kiss after kiss on Kankir's neck in return, giving a soft growl that would make Kankri blush. He loved the sounds he would make while in passion. "You better not- stop babe, I want to cum". He told Kankri, giving a small nip at the base of his throat, causing Kankri to shudder.

He nodded, jerking him off faster, feeling the build up of pre-cum on his fingers as he stroked his dick, leaning in to give the tip a kiss. That was all he could take, and Cronus came all over Kankri's hands and face, thick ropes of white cum spurted out and over his arms. Quickly reacting, Kankri stuck out his tongue, letting most of it into his mouth, licking his lips once he had swallowed.

Cronus panted, looking over at the cum covered face of his boyfriend, lifting his own hand to wipe a strand off his cheek, thinking he looked cute with his jizz on his face. "Thank you Kankri". He said, pulling his head forwards and kissing the top of it. Kankri smiled. "Anytime, babe.". He replied.


End file.
